Baby It's Cold Outside
by articcat621
Summary: Theo experiences his first time being snowed in.


Notes: Thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for looking this over.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

"The storm looks bad outside," Theo commented, looking out the window.

Hermione looked up from her spot on the sofa. "Yeah, it does." She tucked the blanket around herself more securely, glad to be toasty warm. "I didn't realise it was going to snow this evening."

"Me neither," Theo said. "Do you think I should go?" He turned and looked at her.

"Why? There's really no need to leave," Hermione said. She stood, wrapping the blanket around herself like a cape. "I'll make us some hot cocoa, that'll warm you up."

"You know I can't say no to chocolate," Theo said, smiling. He followed her into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, watching as Hermione began to gather the ingredients for her homemade cocoa.

"This will be your first time being snowed in," Hermione said, smiling at her boyfriend. "It's quite the experience."

"Is that why you're holding me hostage here?" Theo teased.

Hermione pointed her spoon at Theo threateningly. "I am doing no such thing. Besides, _baby, it's cold outside_," she sang softly.

Theo laughed. "Though it's tempting, I won't be breaking out into song right now."

Hermione stirred all the ingredients together on the stovetop. She added a wee bit more cocoa powder than she should have, but that was what made her cocoa the best. It was extra flavourful.

"So is cocoa part of the whole Muggle experience?"

"Of course," Hermione answered, chuckling softly. Theo had been making a serious effort at trying to embrace Muggle culture and learn more about it. Hermione had helped him get started, and that was what had lead to them becoming a couple. "No snowstorm is complete without a roaring fire and hot cocoa." She smiled. "My mother always said that when I was growing up. She would put two or three drops of peppermint into her cocoa."

"Peppermint?"

"Mhmm," Hermione hummed. "I prefer to just stick a candy cane in my mug."

"Sounds delicious either way."

"It is," Hermione said, smiling at Theo. She returned her attention to the cocoa. "Just a few more minutes on this."

"Smells delicious." Theo got up and moved towards Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Hold on, let me let you in," Hermione giggled. She opened up her blanket cape and wrapped it around Theo once he moved in closer. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Theo."

He kissed her back. "I love you, too, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at up Theo. While they had only been together for about seven months, she was absolutely smitten with him. They had so much in common, most noticeably, their love of books and oolong tea. Most of their evenings were spent cuddled up in front of the fire with a good book. Sometimes they read separately, and sometimes they would take turns reading out loud to each other.

Theo's stomach growled loudly. Hermione laughed as she unwrapped herself from his embrace and the blanket. She tucked it around Theo's shoulders. "Go sit in the other room. I'll bring us the cocoa." She kissed him briefly before taking out two mugs. She ladled the cocoa into the mugs and brought them out to the sitting room. "Here we are!" she announced excitedly.

"Thank you," Theo said, eagerly accepting his mug. He sniffed the cocoa and his smile grew deeper. "Merlin, it smells so good." He lightly blew on the liquid to cool it down.

"Like I said earlier, there's nothing better than some hot cocoa to warm you up during a snowstorm." Hermione took a sip and sighed happily. "So good," she commented.

The two of them sat on the sofa for some time, sipping at their hot cocoa and watching the snow fall outside of Hermione's front window. The fire crackled in the background, making the ambience perfect for a cool winter night.

Theo leaned into Hermione. "You've made my first snow-in quite enjoyable." He smiled at her.

"You know, there's another thing we could do to keep warm," Hermione said suggestively, a small smirk on her face. She set her mug down on the table.

"Oh? And what's that?" Theo asked, smirking back. He also set his mug down.

"This," Hermione whispered before closing the distance between them. She kissed Theo tenderly, her hand lightly cupping his cheek.

Theo pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his lap. Grabbing his wand, he broke the kiss to cast a spell to charm the curtains closed. He didn't want anyone seeing what they were about to be up to.

Hermione pulled her shirt up and over her head, revealing a light pink camisole. Theo's hands slid up her body, lightly cupping her breasts.

"So perfect," he murmured in appreciation. "I need you."

Hermione got off of his lap so she could quickly shimmy out of her jeans and knickers. She watched eagerly as Theo freed his cock from the tight confines of his trousers.

She straddled his lap, hissing in pleasure when Theo slipped his hand between her legs. "So wet already," he murmured in appreciation.

"Yes, for you," she whimpered as he rubbed her clit.

"Will you ride me, witch?" he asked, his voice low and tender. It sent chills down Hermione's spine.

"Yes," she hissed, wasting no time in joining their bodies. She leant forward, kissing his neck as she began to move slowly. He filled her perfectly, as if they had been made for each other. She would never tire of him.

"Faster," Theo pleaded. "Oh, Hermione, please, you feel amazing." His hands gripped her hips tightly, his gaze glued to the sight of her nipples through the thin fabric of her camisole.  
Hermione moved faster, gasping as Theo began to meet her thrusts.

"Oh, yes," she cried, every thrust hitting that sweet spot inside her.

"Hermione," Theo gasped, "So close." He quickened his thrusts, his sac tightening.

She cried out as she shattered, her inner walls gripping him tightly. She increased her speed, riding out her orgasm in pleasure. Theo groaned, reaching his climax as well. The two moved against each other until they were spent.

Hermione lifted herself from him, collapsing onto the sofa next to him. They both were wet with sweat. "Theo," she hummed happily.

"I love you." He kissed her lightly. "Shall we move to the bedroom?" he asked, although he chuckled when he saw Hermione trying to cover them both with her blanket. "Or we can stay here on the sofa," he said with a laugh.

"Near the fire," Hermione whispered sleepily. "Night, Theo."

"Goodnight, Hermione."


End file.
